The present disclosure relates to belt cleaning devices and image forming apparatuses.
Inkjet recording apparatuses are widely employed in printers, copiers, multifunction peripherals, etc. because of their compactness, low price, low operating sound, etc. An inkjet recording apparatus ejects ink droplets from a plurality of nozzles provided at a recording head to form an image on a recording medium (e.g., copier paper).
An inkjet recording apparatus of some type forms an image in a manner that the nozzles eject ink droplets toward a recording medium loaded on and conveyed by a conveyance belt.
When a jam (paper jam) or the like occurs in the inkjet recording apparatus having such a configuration, ink may adhere to the conveyance belt to contaminate a recording medium that is conveyed next.